Black Wings
by BlueChains
Summary: "Desde el momento en que sus caminos se cruzaron, no había podido dejar de observarle. Lo haría silencioso, ocultando su verdadero ser de todos los demás. Las cosas habían ido más que a su favor, hasta que ese otro individuo, decidió interponerse en su camino. -Kurokocchi me pertenece a mí; demasiado tarde, ¿no es así, Midorimacchi?-"Yandere!Kise/Yandere!Midorima x Kuroko


**Pequeña Nota: **Historia larga hecha corta~...Senpai tiene la culpa de todo /owo/ okno

**Pequeña Advertencia: **Este escrito fue hecho dentro de una "Nota de Facebook". Me gustaría advertirles de la GRAN cantidad de errores ortográficos como de redacción que esto tendrá; luego que tenga tiempo me pondré a corregirlo todo, lo prometo owo)/

**Otra Advertencia: **La historia quizá no tenga en mucha coherencia...aunque, en sí, dudo que se pueda considerar como Historia/FanFic x'D Personalidades también pueden estar un poco OCC owo;

¡Espero y esto resulte de su agrado~! nwn)7

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de mi propiedad c:**

* * *

**~Black Wings~**

**-¿Comienzo?-**

Podía admitir que a veces, el hecho de que todos le vieran como todo un Tsundere le provocaba cierta gracia, sus labios curveándose en lo que parecería una pequeña sonrisa; pero, nadie mejor que él mismo sabía que ese comportamiento no era otra cosa salvo una fachada más para mostrar un ser que realmente no era. No, claro que no.

Nadie conocía su verdadera personalidad, y las cosas no podían ser más que perfectas para él. Siendo que, así, se le hacía todavía más fácil el poder estar a un lado del integrante más pequeño de su equipo: Kuroko Tetsuya.

Actuando como un Tsundere, podría compartir diferentes puntos de vista con el chico, entablar diferentes tipos de conversaciones con éste sin que se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Jamás lo iba a admitir abiertamente, pero, era más que obvio para su 'verdadero yo' que durante esos cortos lapsos de tiempo que compartían los dos, no haría otra cosa salvo observarle. Ya sea desde el pequeño movimiento que hacían sus labios, el cómo se separarían para poder articular con un monótono tono de voz sus palabras; las pequeñas sonrisas que éste mostraría de en vez en cuando, sobre todo el brillo de sus ojos cuando de una malteada se tratase. Observaba todo, no dejando ni un solo detalle escapar.

Durante su primer año dentro de Teikou, las cosas habían sido así; el único que vigilaría constantemente al pequeño peli-celeste no sería otra persona salvo él mismo. Y, el hecho de que un maldito y molesto rubio entrara al equipo al año siguiente y que para colmo, siempre deseara estar a un lado de su compañero no había sido algo que de verdad había esperado.

¿Por qué?, la primera vez que el rubio abrazó íntimamente al peli-celeste no pudo evitar el cuestionarse esa pregunta; ¿por qué tenía que ser él? a pesar de que el rubio siempre decía con su melosa tonalidad de voz que la única razón por la que había entrado al equipo, era por el simio de Aomine...éste nunca se apartaba de Kuroko, contradiciendo al cien por ciento sus palabras iniciales.

A pesar de que al principio lo consideró algo pasable-eran gestos que un estúpido ser humano como el descerebrado rubio haría normalmente ante la poca habilidad mental que tenía-al cabo de las primeras semanas, bien pudo sentir que algo dentro de él, se había roto. Eso, o algo en lo muy profundo de su cerebro había sido activado: como si un botón que jamás debió de ser presionado fuera puesto en marcha.

Como un día cualquiera, dentro de la práctica de la tarde de baloncesto, Kise de verdad se había pasado de la raya esta vez. No sólo había llegado al gimnasio tomado de la mano de su 'preciado' Kuroko, sino que también, abiertamente había declarado ante todos: "-Kurokocchi aceptó salir conmigo~!-". Los detalles de verdad no habían importado. De verdad, eso le había llegado como un balde de agua helada.

Los demás no habían reaccionado del todo ante lo molesto de sus palabras. Akashi tan sólo le había ignorado (cosa que comenzaba a hacer ya con más frecuencia), Murasakibara siguió comiendo de las nuevas patatas que había conseguido, mientras que Aomine le reprimía, diciéndole que no podía decir acá tan deliberadamente que su "sombra" había aceptado salir con un bastardo como él. Y por primera vez, Midorima Shintarou podía admitir que un idiota como Aomine, tenía razón. ¿Cómo había sido eso?, deseaba saber.

La práctica continuó como si nada hubiera pasado, cada quien siguiendo al pie de la letra el menú de entrenamiento que Akashi le había designado a cada uno. E incluso él, con su atención más que puesta en sus lanzamiento de tres puntos, optó por olvidarlo todo. Conociendo a Kise, sólo estaba diciendo palabrería y media; no era como si supiera el cómo reaccionaría Kuroko en una situación así (¿a quién diablos engañaba? Lo sabía, perfectamente...), por lo que se le hacía poco creíble que éste aceptara "salir" con él.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, siguió con su tarde.

Días más tardes, se dio cuenta de que las cosas no siempre saldrían tal y como a uno le gustaría.

Tímidos gestos, tartamudeos que apenas y consideraba en algo creíbles viniendo de la sombra del equipo. Sólo le había tomado un alrededor de cuatro días, para convertirse en todo un desastre emocional. Del año que llevaba conociendo a Kuroko-observándole a detalle-jamás le había visto mostrar un sonrojo en rostro, tímido desviando la mirada mientras buscaba una forma de evadir todo en lo relacionado con el estúpido modelo.

Y, dentro de esos cuatro días, logró darse cuenta de que todos los días, después del entrenamiento, Kuroko esperaría entre las sombras del Tercer Gimnasio a Kise para así, los dos irse tomados de la mano a sus respectivos hogares. No había sido una broma de muy mal gusto: lo que Kise había dicho esa tarde, no fue otra cosa salvo la **verdad**. Los dos se encontraban literalmente saliendo como una pareja de recién casados.

Cuando logró ser espectador de una escena romántica entre ellos dos-sus labios conectándose con los del otro, compartiendo lo que sería ante ojos ajenos un tímido beso-, se dio cuenta de que ya había tenido bastante. Estaba harto, de ser que así se podría considerar lo que en verdad sentía. Aunque quizá, existían muchas más palabras dentro del diccionario que podrían calificar la situación.

No lo soportaba; no soportaba la simple idea de que alguien más le estuviera quitando ese lugar que tanto le costó por crear a un lado de la sombra. Y, si se ponía a pensar con mejor claridad, desde que ese maldito había ingresado al equipo, sus tiempos a solas con el peli-celeste se habían vuelto casi nulas; ya sea dentro de la biblioteca o en los pasillos, sólo intercambiarían una que otra palabra para así, partir hacia sus respectivos caminos.

Kuroko ya no pasaría toda una tarde hablando de libros junto con él. Kuroko ya no le aconsejaría o diría sobre buenos lugares en que podría comprar sus objetos de la suerte, mucho menos aceptar esos regalos que él le había comprado los días en que Acuario tenía de las peores suertes. Kuroko simplemente...Kuroko simplemente pasaría el resto de sus días junto a Kise, y solamente Kise.

Aomine, quien por ser su famosa "luz" tenía por derecho estar junto al chico, ni siquiera era mencionado dentro de sus conversaciones. A veces podía incluso jurar, que Kuroko se olvidaba de él. Pareciera, como si Kise ahora se hubiera ganado ese título. La relación "sombra-luz" que Akashi había creado entre ellos dos bien y podría importarle poco, pero ahora todo se resolvía alrededor de solo una persona: Kise Ryouta.

Kise Ryouta esto. Kise Ryouta aquello.

¿Qué acaso no conocían un mejor nombre a ese?

Con esa pregunta y otros pensamientos en mente, Midorima cayó en cuenta de algo que debió de haber hecho hacía ya mucho tiempo: debía dejarle más que claro, que no tenía derecho de tocar algo que realmente no tenía siquiera derecho de tocar.

Como cualquier otro día, Midorima por fin decidió dar inicio a su plan...de ser que se pudiera llamar así. Recargando todo su peso contra la ventana del Club de _Shougi_, esperó paciente a que su invitado hiciera acto de presencia. Aún sabiendo que debía estar en el gimnasio entrenando, esto era algo que resultaba ya mucho más que importante.

Observando con cierto desdén el reloj de su muñeca, notó que habían pasado ya quince minutos desde la hora acordaba. No entendía el por qué le sorprendía, sabiendo ya desde un principio que ese idiota jamás respetaría la puntualidad.

El tiempo pasó y al cabo de treinta minutos, las puertas del salón se abrieron casi de golpe. Frente a él, se encontraba un casado Kise quién parecía haber corrido un gran tramo del camino, respirando agitadamente mientras que, recargando todo su peso contra la pared, intentada recuperar su aliento.

-¡L-lo siento, Midorimacchi!- dijo entrecortadamente, levantando un poco su rostro para encontrarse con su verdosa mirada. Lo único que Kise logró encontrar, fue seriedad extrema.

Estaba en problemas, pensó.

Pero Midorima no dijo nada, reincorporándose en su lugar y cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho. Su expresión era más seria a lo normal, sus verdosos ojos entre-cerrados mientras miraba con cierto aire de superioridad al joven modelo. Kise, notando el cambio de actitud del chico, tragó un gran bocado de aire y se puse de pie, cerrando casi de golpe y a sus espaldas la puerta del salón.

Ahora los dos se habían reunidos; estaban solos, y no habría quien interrumpiera su conversación.

-Eres una molestia,- dijo, iniciando de una forma tan sutil su conversación con el rubio. Kise, tan sólo pudo encogerse un poco de hombros ante su brusca elección de palabras -siempre lo haz sido y aún así, hubo un momento en que ni siquiera te consideré alguien digno de mi atención.

Con un pequeño movimiento de dedos, acomodó en su lugar sus gafas, el brillo que el sol creaba tras chocar contra éstas escondiendo por una pequeña fracción de segundos el brillo asesino de sus ojos. Después de una pausa, continuó: -_Oha-Asa_ incluso me lo advirtió, diciendo que Géminis se interpondría en mi camino. Fui demasiado idiota como para haber ignorado eso, admito.

Kise parpadeó una que otra vez, no logrando del todo entender a donde se dirigía esa conversación. ¿Midorimacchi le había citado nomas para insultarle? Vaya. Y el creía que por fin los dos comenzarían a llevarse bien; se había ilusionado demasiado, al parecer.

-Mou, Midorimacchi,- dijo, pasando con cierta molestia su mano contra sus rubios cabellos -si sólo querías insultarme, pudiste haberte guardado tus comentarios mejor, ¿sabes?- ya sea si sus palabras eran groseras o no, le daba poca importancia. Si quería una guerra de insultos o palabras irrespetuosas, bien podría dársela.

El peli-verde ignoró todo lo que dijo, su mirada afilándose todavía más: -No sé qué vio Kuroko en un simio como tú...no importa las veces en que me pregunte lo mismo, no encuentro esa respuesta. Pero, ya es lo de menos.- con una pequeña pausa, suspiró: -Sólo lo diré una vez, Kise, y espero que tu cerebro sea lo suficientemente inteligente para entender: Aléjate de Kuroko.

-...

Las palabras quedaron más que perdidas en su garganta, no viéndose capaz de articular algo en lo relacionado con eso. Dejó que todo lo que Midorima había dicho hiciera coherencia entre los demás pensamientos que como locos, se encontraban volando en su mente. Quizá tardó uno que otro segundo en comprender lo que había dicho, siendo las últimas palabras que habían escapado de sus labios las que de verdad, valía la pena razonar.

De verdad, no pudo evitar el reír.

Quizá eso no era lo que realmente Midorima esperaba de él, siendo que la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron un poco ante la sorpresa le delataban completamente. Si esperaba que se rindiera y dijera de la forma más sencilla: "Sí, claro, dejaré a Kurokocchi para que alguien como tú esté a su lado"; claro, como si eso fuera posible. Hah. Que risa. De verdad, ¡hasta ya le dolía el estómago por lo divertido que todo le resultaba ahora!

-Ja...jajaja...- rió un poco más, posando una mano alrededor de su torso mientras dejaba todo su peso caer contra la pared, riéndose todavía con más gusto. -¡M-Midorimacchi!- exclamó con cierta mofa, cubriendo su rostro con su mano libre. -Jamás creí que Midorimacchi sería capaz de bromear de esa forma; de verdad, fue demasiado gracioso.

Su respuesta fue un fuerte gruñido, siguiéndole de: -¿Crees que es broma, rubio idiota?

Esa risa que por un tiempo llenó la habitación desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, la temperatura del lugar cayendo casi de golpe. Si la atmosfera que les rodeaba parecía tranquila, siendo que nada se había tomado con seriedad extrema, ahora se encontraba más que tétrica, llamando la atención del peli-verde inclusive ante su repentino cambio de actitud.

-De verdad, Midorimacchi~- el meloso tono de voz seguía más que presente, pero había algo distinto; algo más oscuro, podía decirse. -No es bueno bromear de eso, sobre todo cuando se trata de dos amigos, mou~

Una vez retirada esa mano que cubría su rostro, Midorima logró notar que ese infantil brillo que normalmente adornaba su rostro no existía ya, siendo remplazado por uno digno de ser rival de los ojos de Akashi: serios, casi muertos que no expresaban algún tipo de emoción.

Kise mostraba su verdadero "él", notó.

Y él, cómo el buen anfitrión que era, no se quedaría atrás.

-¿Amigos?- dijo, o más bien, escupió con veneno las palabras. -Llamalo como quieras; ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir. Aléjate, Kise. Por tu bien.

-"Por mi bien", dices.- citó, sonriendo de lado. -Entonces debería de decir ahora yo: Midorimacchi ni debería meterse en dónde no le llaman, nee~. Kurokocchi es mío, después de todo~. ¿Ara~? ¡Jajajaja! Creí que era yo quién se hacía ideas raras, pero resulta que Midorimacchi gusta de Kurokocchi, heh~.

El silencio reinó. De un momento para otro, e incluso a pesar de que Kise todavía tenía mucho que decir, cerró la boca apenas y vio esas pequeñas gotas de sangre decorar el suelo. Sus ojos lentamente fueron bajándose hasta encontrar qué era eso que las creaba, notando que esa mano que normalmente se encontraba con dedos vendados sangraba, las vendas blancas tiñéndose del carmesí color.

Y fue ahí, cuando Kise logró darse cuenta de que no hacía ya falta expresar sus pensamientos con palabras. La mirada de Midorima había sido más que suficiente para hacerle entender, que todo esto iba enserio.

Dentro de un acuerdo silencioso, los dos entendieron que las cosas ya nunca podrían regresar a ser como eran antes.

La guerra había comenzado; esa la cual decidiría quién se quedaría con Kuroko Tetsuya.

**¿Continuará?**

* * *

**Última nota:**

¿Podría preguntar qué opinan al respecto de esa excusa de Historia? c':

Al final puse el "¿continuará?" ya que, bueno...comencé escribiendo esto por culpa de una imagen editada de **Yandere Heaven Black **(Drama CD's) que Senpai posteó por ahí y ahm...no tengo en mente una continuación ni nada por el estilo, pero igual decidí dejarlo como en duda(?) de ser que alguien esté interesado en leer un Yandere!Midorima/Yandere!Kise x Kuroko x'D

LOL uwu

Muchas gracias por haber leído~, todo tipo de comentario es bien recibido c:


End file.
